


Acid

by ManikPanik2113



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Blind Character, Blind TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Blindness, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Burns, Character Death, Fights, Gen, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Torture, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, blindinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManikPanik2113/pseuds/ManikPanik2113
Summary: When engaged in a brutal sword fight, Sapnap uses a secret weapon that even he doesn't understand to gain the upper hand, and accidentally causes Tommy horrible injuries on his face and eyes. Dream seems like an unstoppable force, pulling the puppet strings, but sometimes, you can pull too hard on the string and it can unravel in your hands when you least expect it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit, Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously graphic at points, so if you're not in to that kind of thriller story, turn back now !!
> 
> This was originally posted on Wattpad while I waited for my Ao3 account to go through, so by all means, check it out over there at Nikolaimagination but I likely won't be too active over there anymore.
> 
> Check me out on Instagram at @ManikPanik2113 for some fanart and memes.  
> Shoot me a message if you came from here, I'd love to speak with you!

Tommy blocked Sapnap’s downward swing, their netherite swords hit together at equal speeds, and a loud clang rippled through the air. Sapnap broke from and swung at Tommy’s head, which he ducked to avoid. While Tommy’s head was down, Sapnap took the opportunity to jump onto a stray oak plank. Tommy quickly regained agility, and swung at Sapnaps feet. He jumped over in the nick of time, and pulled a splash potion out of his pocket. Before Tommy had time to realize what happened, Sapnap launched the bottle out of his hand, the bottle smashing into a million pieces upon contact with Tommy’s forehead. Tommy stumbled back, his face towards the ground, and began to scream in agony. Sapnap leapt off the block and kicked Tommy in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to fall to the ground. 

As Tommy screamed, Sapnap finally noticed the clear liquid which was on his forehead and tightly closed eyes was smoking, and turning his face a bright raw red.

Sapnap’s eyes went wide and he stepped back, unable to keep his eyes off of Tommy’s giant smoking wound. Suddenly, the sound of a crossbow fire broke through Tommy’s screams, and a sharp pain hit Sapnap in the side and he stumbled. Tubbo stood about 4 meters away, wielding a freshly fired crossbow and looking more angry than Sapnap had ever seen him. Dream rushed from Sapnap’s other side, and led him away, blocking another Arrow aimed directly at Sap’s head with his sword.

“What the fuck was in that, Dream?!” Yelled Sapnap. “I’ll explain later!” “NO YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW! WHAT DID I JUST THROW AT TOMMY?!” “SAPNAP IT’S NOT IMPORTANT WE HAVE TO GO!” 

Dream blocked another arrow with his sword and dragged Sapnap behind a small wall. “TELL ME WHAT I JUST DID!” Dream pulled his mask on to his head, and, with pure rage in his eyes yelled, “YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED!” “WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE?!” “FINE! I’LL TELL YOU! IT- It’s a type of acid- it’s-” “I JUST THREW ACID AT HIS FACE?!” “Y-YES! YES YOU DID! IF IT WORKED CORRECTLY, WE WON’T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT KID AGAIN!” Sapnap opened his mouth to yell again, but nothing came out. “Wh- what the fuck did you do?” Sapnap finally stammered out. “C’mon Sap. We are leaving.”

Tubbo rushed to Tommy, who at this moment was writhing on the ground and screaming in pain. “Tommy?! Tommy! Listen to me!” Tommy attempted to stop screaming, but it only evolved to a hoarse sob. Tubbo pushed him down to lay flat on the ground. He suddenly noticed the smoke emitting from Tommy’s eyes and forehead, and he had never felt a feeling of horror so great in his life. A tear rolled down his cheek at the sight of his friend in such a state, but he had to work quickly. 

Tubbo pulled his canteen from his pocket and uncorked it as fast as he could. “Th- this is going to hurt.” Tommy groaned and coughed at his statement, and tensed up even more. Tubbo poured the water over his forehead and eyes, and Tommy let out another scream. “G-goddamnit!” Yelled Tommy. “I’m sorry! Your forehead was smoking!” Tommy breathed heavily, with his face towards the sky. “Tubbo? Is that you?” “Y-yeah it is. D- don’t worry.”

“Tubbo- my forehead feels better I guess but- but my eyes, they are still burning.” Tubbo’s own eyes widened. “O-ok- just open your eyes.” Tommy tightened his eyes, and took a deep breath, before quickly opening his eyes wide. Tubbo jumped backwards, nearly falling over. Tommy’s formerly bright blue eyes were a very pale blue if blue at all, with his pupils being a mid-toned blue/grey. His whole eye was just- faded. 

“Ow- fuck- fuck it burns.” Tommy closed his eyes tightly and a tear rolled down his cheek again. “Sorry- open them again I have water.” Tommy opened his eyes, fighting to keep them open as Tubbo lightly poured his water over Tommy’s eyes. Tommy really tried to not scream, but he couldn’t hold it in due to the extreme pain, letting out another hoarse scream.   
“Tommy- I’m gonna get help-” “D-Don’t leave.” Tubbo thought for a second. “Uhhh.. OK. HELP!!”

“Yeah- I was fighting Sapnap and he smashed a bottle on my face.” “How long has it been?” Asked Wilbur hastily. “Uhh- well only about 2 minutes since Dream and Sapnap left.” replied Tubbo. “Fuck- Dream was here 2 minutes ago?! Ok we have to get out of here then!” Wilbur stood up and looked around. “How are we going to get Tommy out of here?!” Asked Tubbo hastily. “Don’t talk about me like I’m not right here! I can stand!” Tommy sat up with his eyes open. Suddenly, he started to shake. “My- my eyes are open, right?” The two stared at Tommy for a second. “Yes, yes Tommy…” They stared for another second. “I- can’t see anything.” Said Tommy with his eyes staring blankly straight ahead. “Alright- we will deal with the situation at hand when we get back to the embassy. 

Wilbur put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy flinched and jumped backwards. “JESUS CHRIST- Don’t fucking scare me like that!” “Oh- Sorry.” “We have to get out of here, we don’t have much time.” Tubbo nudged Wilbur, but he ignored him. “Wilbur?” asked Tubbo quietly. “Wilbur?” he asked a little louder this time. “Tubbo stop nudging me-” “No, Wilbur? I think our time has run out. Wilbur looked up at Tubbo. “What do you- Ohhh Shit.” Sapnap’s army surrounded them. Everyone; Punz, Dream, George, Karl. Everyone except for Sapnap. All of them were in full armour, Some with enchanted diamond, some with a combination, and Dream and George dawning full enchanted Netherite.

“What? What’s going on?” Asked Tommy, but he was met with silence. “Wilbur- what’s going on?” “We have to go. C’mon.” Wilbur grabbed Tommy by the wrist and ran towards the nearest gap in the line, but it was quickly closed by Dream and Karl. “Hey Wilbur. Where are you going?” “Somewhere that isn’t here. What are you doing in L’manberg?” Dream pushed his mask on to the top of his head, and with a grin exclaimed, “We are at war, Wilbur. In fact, we are at war with the 2 kids behind you. If you don’t mind- we have some business to-” an arrow shot through the air from behind Wilbur and Tommy, piercing Dream directly in the cheek. “FUCK-” Yelled dream as he stumbled to his left.Wilbur spun around to see Tubbo reloading his crossbow. “Get out of here!” Wilbur took no time to sprint off through the gap, dodging Karl’s sword and kicking him with his knee in the stomach. 

“Wilbur what’s going on?!” Yelled Tommy as he ran without being able to tell where he was going. “We- we were surrounded by Dream, Karl, George and Punz-” “Was Sapnap there?” Interrupted Tommy. “I don’t think so.” Replied Wilbur. “Where are we?” Just as he asked, Tommy felt his feet hit wood. “We are on the prime path. When we get to the stairs, I need you to go up them as best as you can- ok?” “Ok I thi-” “NOW!” Tommy stumbled up the stairs a little, but quickly was able to collect himself and run. “Are we going to the Embassy?” Asked Tommy. “Yes, but probably not for long.” Tommy stumbled again after the last step, but again was quick to collect himself. 

“Wait- Wilbur? Where is Tubbo?” Wilbur didn’t answer. “Wilbur! Where is Tubbo?!” He commanded. “He’s in L’manberg- I’m going to go back for him when we get to-” “WAIT UP!” Wilbur spun around, accidentally throwing Tommy into the wall. “OW! WILBUR- WHAT THE FUCK!?” “Sorry Tommy- Tubbo hurry up!” Tubbo skipped steps coming up the stairs. “Tubbo? Tubbo are you there?” Asked Tommy. “Yeah- Yeah Hi Tommy. We have to go. Dream is coming after us” said Tubbo, nearly breathless. “Ok Tommy, we're gonna run again.” Wilbur didn’t wait for a response before and sprinted off, dragging Tommy behind him. 

Wilbur pushed the embassy door open and guided Tommy and Tubbo in, before running back out. “Wilbur what are you doing?!” Yelled Tubbo. “Go inside I’ll be right back.” “I’m not-” “GO INSIDE AND HIDE!” Tubbo gave up, blowing out the torches and guiding Tommy down the stairs into the basement. Wilbur searched through his pockets, finding nothing of value except 2 old lighters. “Why do I- whatever.” Wilbur looked at the 2, and noticed that one had a scratched in L’manburg flag. “Perfect.” Wilbur put the unscratched lighter back in his pocket and through the other one on the path at the intersection, slightly on the side that leads to most of the SMP. 

Wilbur ran back into the embassy just in time to watch Dream, George, and Punz running up the stairs, followed by Karl. Dream having readorned his mask, looked to the door of the embassy, Wilbur ducking out of sight just in time to avoid him. “What’s this on the ground?” Said Punz. George and Karl walked over to look. George picked up the lighter and turned it around. “It has the L’manburg flag on it.” Dream looked up from his staring contest with the door. “What has the L’manburg flag?” He asked. “This lighter.” replied George. Dream walked over and took the lighter out of his hand. “Where was this?” George pointed to the ground where the lighter was. “They must have dropped it,” Said George, “and if they did go that way, they are probably pretty far away. Should we just give-” “WE ARE NOT GIVING UP! , Wilbur has two lives left, Tubbo has two lives left, and Tommy has one life left. We can finish this war and finish them with it.” declared Dream. Wilbured watched as the group nodded hesitantly, and ran down towards the SMP territory. 

Wilbur’s spur of the moment plan had worked, surprisingly exactly how he wanted it to, but he knew it wouldn’t last forever. He bound down the stairs, turning the corner to suddenly find himself held at crossbow point. “You’re getting pretty good at using that crossbow,” said Wilbur casually. “I thought they got you!” Said Tubbo with an expression like a horrible weight had been lifted off his back. “I tricked them- but we don’t have-” “How did you trick them?” Piped Tommy from the shadow in the corner. “It’s not important right now- but what is important is making sure you are OK.” Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he had nothing to say. He lightly brushed his forehead, but winced quickly and took his hand away.

Wilbur walked over to Tommy with audible footsteps so as to not startle him, and knelt down in front of him. He thought for a second, before pulling the second lighter out of his pocket. “What are you doing?” Asked Tommy. “I’m using my lighter to check your eyes.” “How’s that going to do anything?” “Just- open your eyes.” Tubbo knelt down next to Wilbur to watch. Wilbur flipped the lighter on, causing a small flame to appear, accompanied by a click that caused Tommy to jump a little. Wilbur held the flame in front of Tommy’s eyes, moving his hand left to right. He kept his eyes on Tommy’s faded eyes to look for any sign of movement, but alas, 

“Unresponsive.” He Whispered quietly. Quietly, but it shook the room like no other words could imagine.


	2. Chapter 2

The only sound in the room was the quiet ticking of Wilbur’s pocket watch. “How are we going to win this war?” asked Tommy quietly. “We have Fundy, Niki, Me, and Quackity! It’s Ok.” “But I want.. I want to kill them.” Wilbur and Tubbo exchanged a look. “Tommy, you- you can’t see anything, your face is severely burned, you...” Wilbur trailed off, staring again at Tommy’s eyes. “Just… leave me alone.” Wilbur and Tubbo exchanged another look. Tubbo opened his mouth to say something, but Wilbur shook his head. Tubbo instead slumped against the wall next to Tommy, and Wilbur stood up and walked into the storage room. 

“Tubbo, can I speak with you a second?” Tubbo looked up at Wilbur and nodded. Wilbur gestured for Tubbo to follow him. Tubbo stood from the ground and walked with Wilbur into the storage room. 

“What can I help you with?” asked Tubbo. “It’s nothing you can do, but I just wanted to fill you in on what I am going to do.” Tubbo nodded hesitantly. “I am going to try and find Fundy, Niki, and Quackity, or at least one of them and let them know what happened and where we are.” Tubbo stared at Wilbur for a minute. “No you’re not.” Wilbur looked taken aback for a second, but then just looked confused. Tubbo continued, “No, I’m going to do those things. You already risked your life for us, and it’s my turn.” Wilbur stared again, but then snapped out of his confusion. “No, you need to stay with Tommy. I-” “Do you not trust me?!” “I do trust you Tubbo!”

Fundy sat alone in his house. Nothing of significant interest had happened that day, at least to his knowledge. He had been sitting around in his house listening to the birds all day, except for when he took a nap around 2pm, and soon the sun would be fully set and he would have done literally nothing with his time. Suddenly, he had a burst of energy and stood from his chair, but now he was standing for no reason, so he decided to make something of himself. “Maybe… I will visit L'manberg and the Camarvan.” Thought Fundy. At least it’s something. Fundy walked to his door, slipping out quietly before heading down the hill.

Tommy sat in the other room, listening to everything that they were talking about. He wondered if they thought they were being quiet, because if they were, they were not doing a very good job. It angered Tommy every time they would talk about him like he wasn’t literally right there. Afterall, he was blind, not deaf. Tommy listened to Tubbo and Wilbur slowly raise their voices to the point that they were shouting at each other. “We are not going to make it down here without the rest of the group!” Shouted Wilbur. “And you don’t think I can find them?! I know we need them! I understand that much!” Tommy had had enough. He stood from his spot in the corner, and as quietly as he could manage, ascended the stairs. It wouldn't have mattered if he was quiet or not, because Wilbur and Tubbo were being so loud it drowned out anything else.

Tommy walked with his hands in front of him, feeling the walls, and eventually the door. He opened the door, and was immediately hit by cold air. It must be pretty late, because he knew for a fact that it wasn’t this cold earlier. He used his feet to figure out where he was going, that and a lot of visualization. He walked along the prime path, feeling the walls of the hill it went through when he drifted to the side. Suddenly, the path began to shake rapidly. It was coming from behind him, but around the corner because it seemed to be too far. He could faintly hear voices and footsteps, coming closer. He had to think fast. If he was in the tunnel, then he had to get to the end. He began to run with his hand along the side to figure out where he was.

“Where the fuck did they go?!” Yelled Dream. “Maybe they went the other way?” Replied Punz. “Maybe, but the only thing that way is Bad and Skeppy’s house, and really nowhere else.” said George. “Well, we will go there next, c’mon.” Dream started to walk down past the prime path. “Wait- Dream?” Dream turned around. “What, Karl?” “If they aren’t in Bad and Skeppy’s house, it’s too dark to see them anywhere else. Maybe we could just go home.” Dream stared at Karl, but then nodded. “Fine. But first we should just check L’manberg, since we’re here.” 

The group turned and began to run, or now it was more of a jog due to the previous hours of running, along the prime path and towards L’manberg, down the stairs over the water, and on to the bridge to L’manberg.

Tommy finally exhaled. He heard the group faintly in the distance, but they were in L’manberg now, and Tommy was against the hill, just next to the prime path. He couldn’t entirely tell where he was, but he could figure it out, and could also figure out that whatever he had done had totally worked. Had it not worked, Dream would’ve gladly taken his last life, then and there. An hour of exhaustion made the group pretty easy to slip past, but if they didn’t get sidetracked or suddenly turned around coming back after checking L’manberg they had one more chance to see him in probably the next 10 minutes. He also knew that underestimating them was possibly the stupidest thing he could do in this situation.

He started to go back to the embassy, but then he thought for a second. Tubbo and Wilbur couldn’t decide who was going to find the rest of the army, and he was already out, and in his opinion, had done a pretty good job hiding. Tommy put his hand on the wall and walked down the prime path towards L’manberg, going down the stairs as quickly and quietly as he could without falling off to his death. The stakes weren’t that high, right? Tommy felt the walls of L’manberg with his fingertips, and took no time to slip around to the other side. He kept next to the wall, trying his best to remember where trees to hide behind were.

Tommy listened to the group in the distance, their voices echoed around the inside of the walls, making it easier to hear when they spoke but harder to tell what it was they were saying.

Even with the echo, each member’s voice was identifiable, but then a new voice spoke. Tommy stood frozen, trying to figure out who it was. At first Tommy thought it might be Sapnap, because, well, he’s another group member, but it didn’t take long to figure out his voice wasn’t raspy enough. In fact, the new person spoke quite clearly. Clearly to almost understand what was being said. Maybe it was. “Where are they? Where is the rest of my army?” Tommy’s eyes went wide. Fundy. They have Fundy.

“Where is the rest of my army?” Yelled Fundy again. The Dream team stood around him in a circle, smirking with their weapons drawn. “I don’t know, Fundy. Where is your army?” Replied Dream. “WHY WOULD I HAVE ASKED YOU IF I KNEW?!” Yelled Fundy, throwing his hands in the air. 

Tommy tripped over something on the ground. He heard a metal clank behind him and fell pretty hard on his knees, landing on a tree root. Wait. Tree root. Tree. Root. Tommy put one hand on the root and one on the wall, before he thought for a second. What was that metal sound? He felt around the ground before he found the source. An… Axe. “Just Fantastic.” He said to himself. He wished it was something more useful like a sword, but anything counts. Tommy followed the tree root with his hand, standing up straight only when he found the trunk. Tommy used the tree to figure out where he was, and was slowly getting better at moving between trees.

“WELL, DO YOU THINK WE WOULD HAVE ASKED YOU TO GIVE UP YOUR GROUP IF WE HAVE THEM?!” Screamed Dream. “HOW AM I MEANT TO TELL WHAT YOU’RE DOING?!” Replied Fundy at the same tone. “So you don’t know where they are?” Asked Dream, annoyed. “No! I don’t!” Dream smirked at this assessment under his mask. He held his sword at Fundy’s throat, only about 2 centimeters distance between life and death. “Really? We’ll see about that.”

“Hey, Dream!”

Dream looked up from his target just in time to watch as Tommy slipped out of the shadows and into the lantern light, his eyes and forehead still ominously hidden by the shadows. “Why, hello Tommy! We were just looking for you, good of you to show up.” Taunted Dream. “What are you doing with Fundy, here?” Asked Tommy as casually as he could. “TOMMY, RUN!” Yelled Fundy, but Tommy stood in place. “Can’t you see him? Oh, No you can’t.” Only Dream laughed. 

“What are you talking about? Tommy? What’s going on?” Tommy stayed silent. “Tommy, come closer and show Fundy what I am talking about.” Tommy laughed bitterly in response. Suddenly, the sound of crossbow fire came from the group’s direction. Tommy stepped instinctually to the side, feeling the arrow’s wind travel just past his face. Dream chuckled to himself. “Nice dodge, Tommy.” “Thanks, Dream.” Tommy took a sarcastic bow. “That acid can take your sight, but I guess it can’t take your spirit.” Dream laughed.

Wilbur was fuming. He glared at Tubbo, who glared back. “Hey, Tommy?” Called Tubbo, still making eye contact with Wilbur. No response. Both their eyes widened a little. “Tommy?” He called again, a little louder. No response. This time Wilbur broke the eye contact and looked around the corner. He could see Tommy’s corner, vacant.

“Tommy?!” Wilbur walked out of the storage room and looked around. “GOD DAMN THAT KID!” Tubbo followed Wilbur. “What the- Tommy?” “OF COURSE HE WOULD PULL SOMETHING LIKE THIS! ALWAYS NEEDS TO BE THE HERO!” Wilbur took a breath. “C’mon Tubbo, we have to hurry. Grab your crossbow.” Wilbur grabbed a diamond sword from the storage room, and together they bound up the stairs. It didn’t take long to hear the commotion in L’manberg. “What do you reckon he’s in there?”

“ACID?! WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT?!” Yelled Fundy. Dream grinned. “You’re down a man, Fundy. It appears Tommyinnit’s sight has failed him.” Fundy was dumbfounded. Tommy noticed the silence, and stepped a little closer. The shadows crawled back, showing his severely burned forehead, but most importantly, his eyes. Tommy heard Fundy gasp. 

“Cool Battle scars, eh?” Dream sneered. “I’ll give you some more.” Tommy heard the sword cut downwards through the air as Dream leapt towards him. He had no idea which side the blade would come, and so dodging it by sidestemping was out of the picture. However, there was one thing he knew; it was coming from above. He held up his axe in front of his chest, Dream sword knocking directly into the iron blade, sending ripple through the air. 

Dream was quick to swing again, from the left this time, but Tommy was again fast to recognize which side he was on from the sound of his feet, and blocked it again with all his strength. Tommy pushed Dream’s sword up with the handle of his axe, opening a weak spot and kicking him in the stomach. Dream stumbled back, but he jumped back into action before Tommy could get back on guard. Dream stepped left and swung right, cutting Tommy deeply in the side.

“FUCK!” Screamed Tommy, falling to the ground. He felt his hot blood on his side, but other than the pain, he had no way to tell exactly how bad the wound was. Tommy used this unknowing to his advantage. Blood is shocking, but it's not as bad when you can’t see it. Dream stood on Tommy’s foot, but Tommy, if you didn’t know, has 2 feet, and kicked Dream in the back of the leg with his available foot.

Dream tripped, falling to the side and rolling down a small hill. The Dream team, which had had their whole attention on Fundy, diverted their attention to Dream, giving Fundy the perfect window for escape.

Fundy dove headfirst into George’s stomach, knocking him to the ground. Fundy stepped forward to stand on George's hands before he could get up. Punz drew his sword and stood threateningly in front of Fundy, so he merely stomped as hard as he could with his heavy boots on to George’s hand. George let out a cry of pain, and Fundy shot Punz a grin, causing him to back down. There was nothing he could do without risking George's other hand.

Tubbo and Wilbur ran through the gates of L’manberg and down the hill. They could see the chaos occurring down by the water, with a clear shot to Fundy holding George hostage. Karl ran behind their line of sight. “Dream, you good?” “GET OUT OF MY WAY!” Tubbo and Wilbur ran further down the path to see what was going on, with Tubbo aiming his crossbow ahead. Tommy stood from the ground, dodging a downward blow from Dream in a way that looked almost effortless, but in truth Tommy was straining all of his functional senses. Tommy swung his axe on Dream’s left side, which was blocked and repelled. Dream stabbed forward in the gap, which Tommy dodged, but tripping in the process. Wilbur and Tubbo’s eyes widened, horrified at the giant gash in Tommy’s right side. Tommy knelt on his hands, with his back to Dream. Wilbur and Tubbo couldn’t wait any longer, and ran out from the path. Dream looked up at them, with murder in his eyes, but Dream was maskless and wounded in the ankle, and knew he couldn’t take on Both Wilbur and Tubbo. 

Tommy hadn’t noticed his friend’s arrival, and swung at Dream from the ground. Tommy’s left hand remained on the ground. Dream stepped back, dodging the axe. He spun his sword in his hand and shot Wilbur and Tommy a smile, before stabbing his sword, with vicious determination directly through the back of Tommy’s hand. 

Tommy screamed, with his hand nailed like wood to the ground. Dream smiled again, tearing his sword out of the ground and subsequently out of Tommy’s hand, and took off into the night, gesturing for his team to follow, an offer they gladly took. Fundy mercifully let George free, planting a scratch to the face first, of course.

Tubbo Shot his crossbow into the distance in defeat, and Wilbur rushed to Tommy’s side. Tommy was sitting hunched over, holding his furiously trembling left hand tightly with his non-impaled right, covering up the massive hole going all the way through. A river of blood ran down all sides of his arm, matching the gash on his side. Said gash was also furiously bleeding, turning the whole right side of his white shirt red, not to mention the hole in the fabric that showed off the hole in his waist. Suddenly, Tommy fell backwards abruptly, caught by Wilbur. Fundy ran up the hill and he and Tubbo knelt down next to Tommy. 

“Tommy?! Can you hear me?” Asked Wilbur in distress. Tommy stared blankly with his faded eyes into the sky, unblinking, “Sorry about that.” He said weakly, before his eyes rolled back into his head and his breathing slowed. “Tommy?! C’mon, don’t die on me!” Yelled Tubbo, sobbing. Wilbur, who was supporting Tommy’s back with his hand, could still feel his breathing and heartbeat, but they were all actively sitting in a pool of blood with a pale and unconscious Tommy, so obviously he wasn’t doing his best. To be completely frank, no one was doing their best. “Goddamnit, Tommy.” Fundy looked at Wilbur. “Should I get help? Niki maybe?” Wilbur nodded, and Fundy took off up the hill.

Niki hid in the back of her bakery. She had all the lanterns out, as she had seen the Dream team run by and wasn’t about to get kidnapped. She could just see out her window, the trees swaying calmly. Niki had been sat there for around 15 minutes, and by then she had mostly calmed her nerves. She had already gotten to that point, but then she heard a series of screams in the night, but knew she couldn’t go investigate when she had no armour or weapons with her. Niki kept her eyes on the door, which had a little bell attached that could prove useful in the event that someone did catch her off guard. Suddenly, something darted by her front window, and her hand darted to the knife she had next to her on the floor. The door flew open, and a dark figure stood. Niki grabbed her knife and stood quickly, holding the knifepoint at the intruder’s throat.

The intruder’s glowing eyes looked at the knife, and they slowly put their hands up to show surrender. “H-hey Niki.” They said. Niki tilted her head and lowered the knife. “Fundy?” “Haha- Yeah!” Fundy pulled a match out of his pocket and lit a lantern that was on the counter of the bakery, never taking his eyes off Niki. The room lit up and Niki’s eyes adjusted to the light. She looked Fundy up and down, doing a bit of a double take when she noticed 2 dark stains on Fundy’s knees. “What happened to your knees?!” She asked in a loud whisper. “No time to explain- We need help!” “Who’s we?” “The army, Wilbur, Tubbo, Me, and- and Tommy.” “What happened?!” “I’ll explain on the way!” Fundy grabbed Niki’s hand and sprinted out the door. As they ran Niki was just more and more confused, and alarmed. “What happened Fundy?!” “Dream, blind, Tommy, acid, stab, blood-” Niki looked at Fundy, dumbfounded. “Pardon?” Fundy rolled his eyes. “You’ll see when we get there.”

Fundy and Niki ran in behind the group. Niki gasped at the sight, a giant pool of blood is usually not a good sign. Wilbur and Tubbo heard her gasp and turned to look at them. “Niki! Help- Please!” cried Tubbo. Niki crouched down and assessed the situation as best as she could. From what she could see, there was a giant gash on Tommy’s side, and something had happened to his forehead and under eyes. “Wilbur, what’s going on?” She asked with shaky breath. Wilbur thought for a second, “Tommy got in a fight with Sapnap, and he threw some kind of acid on this face and now Tommy’s blind and then-” “Wait- WHAT?!” Wilbur nodded. “And then Tommy snuck out from our hiding spot and found Dream’s army and Dream saw him and they got in a fight and now…” He gestured to Tommy’s wounds. “Actually, Dream didn’t just see him, well, they kind of captured me and gave himself up, as a distraction of sorts.” 

Wilbur Tubbo and Niki looked at Fundy like he had 2 heads. “He WHAT?!” Cried Tubbo. Fundy nodded. “He held his own in the fight with Dream, at least as long as you can when you're blind and it's a half broken iron axe versus Dream and his netherite sword.” They all sat there, dumbfounded. “How did he-? He can’t fucking see!” said Wilbur. “You are a fucking anomaly.” He said to Tommy’s unconscious body, running his finger's through his blond hair. Niki looked at Tommy again, shaking her head. He was as white as a ghost, and he was bleeding out fast. “We have to get him- somewhere other than the ground.” she said. Wilbur nodded at Fundy, and each of them grabbed one of Tommy’s shoulders, lifting him up. They supported him with his feet dragging on the ground as they walked up the hill. 

Niki walked behind them, scanning the forest for any signs of movement. She tried to use this task she invented to keep her eyes off of Tommy’s side, but it was no use. Blood just draws the eyes. She looked over Fundy’s shoulder. Trying to look at the forest ahead, before she noticed something out of the bottom of her vision. Tommy’s left hand. “WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS HAND?!” Fundy looked back at her. Nothing could faze him now, “Dream kind of nailed him to the ground with his sword.” “What the fuck!?” she cried, horrified at both the visual and the terminology. 

Tubbo nodded at her in silent agreement. Tubbo hadn’t spoken much in the past few minutes of action. He was mostly in shock, overwhelmed already from Tommy being blinded earlier in the afternoon, his fight with Wilbur, and just a feeling of disappointment in himself for letting Tommy escape. His eyes had widened when he saw Tommy fighting Dream, but they had never gone back to normal.

Dream limped into the house, followed by George, Karl, and Punz. 

Sapnap opened his eyes when he heard the door close. “What the fuck- how did I get here?” He said to himself, rubbing his eyes. He looked at the clock. ‘11:26pm’ He stared at the time, trying his best to remember the past few hours, but alas. Nothing. The last thing he remembered was his fight with Dream, after Sapnap had thrown that bottle at Tommy. Sap smacked himself in the forehead. “Did I really do that..?” How groaned and put his head in his hands. There’s no way it was a nightmare, it was just too vivid.

Sapnap stood at the top of the stairs listening to what the team was talking about. He was still in a daze but he could figure out the big picture. “I’ll admit, I don’t know what Tommy was doing, or how he knew where I was swinging from, but it won’t happen again.” said Dream, visibly annoyed. “That kid baffles me, I wouldn’t be surprised if he comes back from that.” Said George. “Are you kidding?! I stabbed through his hand and hacked at his side! He is not-” “Hey, we underestimated him once, doing it again just seems stupid.” interrupted Karl. “You’re giving him too much credit. I would’ve killed him if it wasn’t for Wilbur and Tubbo. We have to find them as soon as we can.” 

“Hey, Fundy just broke my fingers, you twisted your ankle, maybe we should just rest-” “I’M NOT LETTING THEM MAKE A FOOL OF US!” The grouped stared at Dream. “Dream, you’re starting to become like a storybook bad-guy, with the whole ‘we won't give up until we destroy him’ thing” Said Punz. Dream opened his mouth to scream in reply, but he was distracted.

“Hey, Sapnap!” He said as cheerfully as he could choke out. Sapnap glared at Dream, unmoving. “W-when did you wake up, Sap?” Sapnap didn’t answer for a moment, before saying, “Just now, actually. Where have you been?” Dream smiled, “We were mining for netherite, lost track of time I guess.” He laughed to himself. “You’re lying.” said Sapnap simply. Dream kept his customer service smile glued to his face. “What makes you think that? Look- I made a new sword!” Dream held up his netherite sword, not realizing the blood all over it. Sapnap laughed. “Did the blood come with it?” Dream’s smile dropped suddenly as he realized he lost. “Its- its- zombies-” “No need to carry on. I know what you did. I know what you’re doing.”

“Sapnap, this is your war we are winning for you! This is for you!” Said Dream. “This has escalated to be more than just a war over my actions. This is your war now. You tricked me, and I’m not going to be your pawn anymore. Sapnap pushed past Dream, grabbing a sword off the rack and bolting out the front door and down the path. “SAPNAP! WAIT!” Cried Dream. Sap did not look back, disappearing over the hills and into the night.

Fundy dragged an old mattress out of the storage room and laid it with the head against a wall, but with space on either side to walk. Wilbur carried Tommy, unable to actually hold him, simply supporting his weight. He laid Tommy on the mattress, and he and Nicki immediately ran to the storage room to find supplies. Wil found an old shirt, tearing the fabric into make-shift bandages. Nicki poured water into a bucket from a tap in the concrete wall, and the 2 of them ran back in.

Tubbo held Tommy’s right hand, which was getting increasingly cold. Nicki set the bucket down and took a piece of Fabric from Wil. She dipped the fabric in water and used it to clean around Tommy’s wound, getting as much of the dirt and dust from the forest out as she could. “Wil, tear his shirt.” She said without looking up. Wilbur complied, tearing the bottom of Tommy’s shirt off. Nicki dipped a cloth in healing potion, dabbing it on the wound. “Fundy, lift him up so I can put this bandage around his middle.” She said while grabbing a fabric scrap. Fundy lifted Tommy’s back, and Nicki wrapped a bandage tightly around his waist.

While all the chaos was going on, Tubbo simply held Tommy’s hand. He stared at Tommy’s chest to make sure he was still breathing, getting a rush of relief with every breath. Tubbo looked up, observing Nicki. Suddenly, he stood, reaching over and grabbing a few cloths. He dipped one in the healing potion, and sat down on Tommy’s left. He picked up his hand, shaking a little as he looked all the way through his hand, able to see the white of the mattress amongst the blood all over his hand. Tubbo dipped a cloth in water, washing the dirt of his palm from being pinned, before dabbing the inside of the gash with the healing potion. He quickly wrapped his hand in the 2 remaining dry cloths he had, trying to do it the way doctors do.

Wilbur watched Tubbo from behind him, watching his hands shake, but also watching how he kept it together emotionally. Wil smiled weakly to himself, not even him able to hold back all of his emotions. Tommy was his little brother, and now everyone was fighting to keep him alive. As he watched, nothing he himself could do to help at the moment, he zoned out, his vision going blurry. In his daze, he heard something. He sat for a second, staring off into space, thinking calmly about what that sound could be. Suddenly his eyes went wide. Fuck- what actually was that? He turned to check upstairs, but was instead met face to face with a shadowy figure. The lantern light lit up his features, and he cast a shadow on the wall. 

It was Sapnap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story has already been completed, so posts will be pretty fast and all probably today! Don't go away haha


	3. Chapter 3

Wilbur stood still, maintaining unblinking eye contact was Sapnap. “What- the fuck-” he said quietly with his eyes wide. 

Wilbur looked into Sapnap’s eyes with nothing in his body but pure hatred. Niki and Fundy looked up after hearing his whisper, before also joining in on the lovely wide-eyed staring contest with Sap. Fundy stood up, joining Wilbur in shooting Sapnap a death glare. “What do you want from us?” Growled Fundy, stepping closer to Sapnap. 

“I- I betrayed Dream. I left him. I’m so sorry for what we did- I didn’t know-” Wilbur cut him off. “A SIMPLE FUCKING SORRY ISN’T GOING TO FIX WHAT YOU DID!” They stared in bitter silence. “I know. I get it- I fucked up, but I need you to trust me.” Wilbur stared at him like he had 2 heads. “Why the fuck would we trust you, when you blinded my brother and Dream almost killed him! HE MIGHT DIE AND IT WOULD BE YOUR FAULT!” 

Sapnap held out his sword, causing everyone in the room to step back. “Here, I promise I’m not going to do anything to you guys, well nothing else.” Sapnap dropped his sword, the metal on the floor sending waves of sound around the painfully silent room. Sapnap put his hands behind his head. “Take it. Take it.” He said with his eyes closed. Wilbur paused, before reaching out slowly and grabbing Sapnap’s sword off the ground. “Sapnap, why are you here?” Asked Niki. “I- I found out what Dream did. He told me that potion was a type of stunning potion he invented to give me the upper hand in the fight. I had no idea what it… what it would really do.” Everyone sat in silence, mentally processing what Sap had said. “If this is some kind of cruel trick-” “I wouldn’t have given you my sword if I had some kind of escape plan. Kill me if you want, but- but I want to help you!” 

Sapnap pulled out the lining of his pockets, nothing falling out. “What is it you want again?” asked Niki. Sapnap opened his mouth to reply, leaving it open for a second before answering. “I- I said- I want to help you guys defeat Dream. He’s too much for this server, and I want to take him down.” Wilbur studied his expression, but he couldn’t sense an ounce of sarcasm. 

“Do- you really mean that?” Asked Fundy. “Of course I do! I made so many mistakes and I want to right my wrongs!” Fundy’s glare returned. “You can’t just-” “Okay.” Interrupted Niki. Wilbur, Fundy, and even Sapnap looked at her in surprise. “If he really means what he said, well, wanting to take down Dream and all, then he could really help us.” She continued. “Look at us! We are hiding in a bunker trying to keep Tommy alive! We have nothing but 3 people in a fighting state and what’s in the storage room.” Fundy stared at her for a second. “If- if you think so, Niki,” Fundy looked to Sapnap, “You can stay. But under extreme supervision. I’ll have you know that I don’t trust you.”

Sapnap smiled weakly. “That’s OK. I understand if that will never change. What- What I did to Tommy and all.” He paused. “Can I see him?” asked Sapnap. Wilbur nodded slowly. “He- he’s not awake, but alright. Just- put your hands behind your back.” Sapnap complied, lowering his hands and holding them together behind him. Wil walked around the corner, followed by Sapnap. Fundy took Sapnap’s sword from Wilbur and walked behind Sapnap to make sure he didn’t try anything. 

Sapnap saw the blood trail leading to the mattress before he saw the actual thing. Tommy was still, his shirt torn, showing the bandage around his waist, and on his side the bandages were stained with dark blood. Tubbo was sitting on the ground next to Tommy, holding his left hand, which was also bandaged and stained. Tubbo stared into Sapnap’s eyes with an unblinking expression. “H-hey Tubbo.” 

Tubbo stared in silence. “I- heard the conversation. The one that just happened.” Sapnap looked at the ground and twiddled his thumbs behind his back. “Yeah.” “What do you mean by you ‘found out what Dream did’? And how you ‘had no idea what it would really do’?” “It means what I said. Dream lied to me about that potion. He tricked me. I didn’t know I would… you know…” Tubbo studied him as Wil had. “So- Dream betrayed you?” Sapnap thought for a second. “Y-yeah. I guess he did.” Tubbo nodded. “Sounds like it.” 

They both looked at the floor. “Where were you when Dream tried to kill Tommy? Down by the van?” Asked Tubbo. “I- I think I was asleep. I don’t remember how I got to that point, but I woke up when they got home. I heard them talking about what Dream did, but I-” “Wow wow- wait. You were asleep, but you don’t know how you got there?” Interrupted Fundy. Sapnap looked back at him and nodded. “Do you think- he drugged you?”

Sapnap’s eyes went wide. “M-maybe. I don’t know if, even Dream would do that to me.” Fundy laughed at this. “Dream just tried to kill a 16 year old blind kid with no signs of mercy. I think He’s capable of more than you thought. Sapnap looked at the blood on the floor in silence. “He was one of my closest friends but I- I guess I really didn’t know him like I thought.” “I guess you didn't,” Said Tubbo. “I- I want to kill him. For what he did to Tommy. For what he did to my best friend. This isn’t just a ‘pet war’ anymore.” The group nodded in agreement. “I’m sorry about killing Fungi, Niki, and for killing your enderman, Fundy.” said Sapnap weakly. Fundy glared at Sapnap. “It doesn’t matter anymore. Tubbo is right, this is bigger than our pets.” 

“A lot has happened today, and a lot will probably happen tomorrow. We should get some rest.” said Niki. “I can keep watch over Tommy, the door, and also Sapnap.” interjected Wilbur. Tubbo shook his head. “I won’t be able to sleep anyway. I can watch.” Wilbur started to argue, but quickly shut up and nodded. “Fine. If you get tired just wake me up, OK?” Tubbo nodded. “Where do you want me?” asked Sapnap. Fundy pointed to the corner opposite Tubbo. Sapnap complied, slumping down in the corner. “Get some rest, OK everyone?” said Niki. Everyone nodded, before finding spots around to set up their individual camps.

Tommy opened his eyes in a cold sweat. Or maybe he was just cold. His eyes opened to darkness, surprising him, before he remembered why. The events of the day before hit him like a brick wall, him being blind and all, causing him to shiver. He flexed his fingers, or at least he tried to. His right hand had no problems, but he couldn’t feel his left hand. Not even a numb feeling, but like it wasn’t there. “What the fuck- what happened to me?” Tubbo opened his eyes and shot up. “Tommy?! Are you awake?” Tommy nodded. “Yeah- I think.” a tear slipped from Tubbo’s eye, not that Tommy could see it. “Thank god. I thought you- you…” “I- what? What happened?” He tried to sit up, but the movement caused a sudden and sharp pain to come from his side, but an external feeling, not an internal pain. He let out a cry of pain, echoed by the sounds of everyone in the room waking up and moving. “Tommy?” said Wilbur with a raspy voice. “What happened?! Where am I?! What happened to me?!”

“Shhh- calm down. It’s okay- Everything is going to be okay.” Said Tubbo, sitting up straight and looking at Tommy. “I can’t feel my hand- what happened?!” Fundy, Wilbur and Niki had stood up and were sitting around the mattress. Tommy lifted his right hand and put it on his left hand. He felt the bandages, but also felt the indent in the center. “...Guys c’mon. Please- what happened to my hand?” He said quietly. “Do you not remember?” asked Fundy. “No I fucking don’t! Who did this to me? What happened?! How did I get here?” “It was Dream- he fought you- he tried to kill you-” said Wilbur. “What happened to my hand?” “Fine! He- he stabbed your hand- he stabbed through it- right in the middle! He…” Wil’s voice faded out, and he put his head in his hands. Tommy let out a shaky exhale, and stared forward unseeing.

After a long silence, Tommy spoke up. “Who’s here?” He asked. “Me, Tubbo, Niki, Fundy,” He looked over to Sapnap, who was sat in his corner, “and Sapnap.” Tommy’s eyebrows lowered. “What is he doing here?” He asked quietly. “Uh- it’s kind of a long story.” Said Wil. “I assume we have time.” “Yeah- I guess we do. Sapnap?” “Yeah?” Hearing his reply just made Tommy uneasy. He shifted, not remembering his side, causing him to wince. “Can you come over here, and- and explain to Tommy why you’re here. You can do it better than the rest of us.” Sapnap gulped. “Okay.” He stood from his corner and walked over, a path being made for him by Wil and Niki. 

“Hi Tommy.” Tommy looked where the voice was. “Hey Sapnap.” Sapnap looked at Tommy’s facial wounds properly for the first time. His eyebrows had survived the acid, but were almost bleached in a way. His forehead, bridge of his nose, and under eyes were a significantly lighter shade compared to the rest of his face, and also very shiny and pink. His pale eyes scared him a little, as he had not seen them at all yet, but they looked like the blind eyes he had seen in pictures and such, so it wasn’t overly surprising. 

“Tommy I- I’m- I’m so, so sorry. I know I fucked up- I know what I did.” Tommy continued to look at him with the same expression. “I- I didn’t know what that potion was. Dream told me it was a temporary stunning potion to use in the fight. I didn’t know what it was, I swear. Dream tricked me, he lied to me, and now I want to fight with you guys to take him down. He- he went too far.” 

Tommy blinked and tilted his head. “You, of all people, want to take down Dream?” Sapnap nodded, before remembering that Tommy can’t see that. “Yeah- I do. He betrayed me. He probably drugged me when he went to go find you. He knew I wouldn’t have let him go try and kill you.” Tommy blinked again. “But Sapnap- you started this war! Not Dream. You can’t just switch sides. You-” Fundy, to everyone's surprise interrupted. “That war is over, Tommy. It’s not the pet war anymore. It’s a war against Dream and whoever wants to side with him. Sapnap is with us.” 

Tommy nodded. “O-okay. Fine. Sapnap, I- I accept your apology.” Tommy extended his right hand, and Sapnap shook it. “Where am I- Where are we right now?” “We are in the basement of the Embassy.” Tommy thought for a second, then nodded.

“Do you really not remember what happened with you and Dream?” asked Fundy. “I- I really don’t. Well, not really. The last thing I remember was being in the woods, and giving myself up, and then I woke up here.” Fundy nodded. “You didn’t get any head injuries that I saw, so maybe it’s just your brain blocking out the bad memories.” “Well- what really happened? All I know is I can’t feel my hand and I can’t move without excruciating pain.” “Well, you gave yourself up from your hiding spot, and Dream said he was looking at you, before he took Karl’s crossbow and shot at you. You- you stepped out of the way arrow somehow, and Dream jumped at you with his sword. You put an axe up to block it, he swung again and you blocked it, and you kicked him in the stomach.” Tommy tilted his head down with a look of confusion on his face, but nodded. 

“Carry on.” Fundy nodded in response. “Dream- he well- slashed you in the side and you fell to the ground.” Tommy put his hand on the bandage that was wrapped around his side wound. “You- you kicked him in the leg and he fell down. You guys fought again, and you kept dodging and fighting back.” Tommy smiled to himself. “I’m such a badass.” Tubbo smiled. Fundy continued, “Well, then Wil and Tubbo showed up, and you swung at him with your axe. Dream then… Well he…” Suddenly a flash crossed Tommy’s mind. He remembered falling to the ground, and hearing a footstep not far from him, so he swung his axe. Tommy’s eyes went wide, everyone noticing as they had been mainly watching Tommy’s reactions.

“Tommy? What’s wrong?” asked Tubbo. “I- I remember. I remember that part at least. I remember falling to the ground.” “You must be getting flashbacks of sorts.” Said Wilbur, nodding to himself. “Yeah... what- what happened next? What did Dream do?” Asked Tommy. Fundy shivered and looked down. Wilbur finished it for him. “He stabbed through your hand, and he ran away with his group. Fundy ran and found Niki, and we carried you back here.” Tommy lifted his left hand, still unable to move his hand or wrist at will, his fingers only twitching on their own accords. Tommy felt his hand, surprised a little by the movement. “So I guess I can’t use my eyes or my left hand. Who knows when I will be able to move at all…” “I’m sorry, Tommy.” Said Wilbur. “It’s not your fault. It’s not any of your faults.”

“It- it’s Dream’s fault.” 

“We have to find him!” said George. Dream was fuming. He stared at George with a permanent scowl on his face. “It’s no use. He’s not going to just rejoin us, and I don’t have enough of that dark oak extract to keep him asleep.” Karl shifted in his chair at the mention of the drugs Dream used on Sapnap. “Hey, Dream?” Dream looked up at him. “What, Karl?” “Don’t you think it was kind of, you know, not a good thing to drug Sapnap? Like- he’s your friend. He could have stayed on our side and ended the war in a peace treaty or something. Instead you drugged him and he ran away.” Dream’s eyes widened and he slapped Karl across the face as fast and hard as he could. “DON’T YOU SEE?! WE DON’T WANT PEACE! WE WANT THEM TO BE GONE FOREVER!” Karl stepped back from Dream, a giant red mark on the left half of his face, tears in his eyes. 

“SAPNAP LEFT US BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO HIM! THIS IS WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!” Yelled Karl. “You can’t keep our loyalty by drugging our friend and slapping us around!” Dream’s face turned red and he stood up straight. “Do you want to lose?” he asked simply. “No- I don’t want to lose, but I don’t want to win like this! In fact, I’d rather lose than win by killing a 16 year old blind kid.” Dream smiled a vicious smile at Karl, shaking with rage. “You know what, Karl? You’re right. We won’t kill just Tommy. We’ll just have to kill all of them.”

“We can’t stay here forever.” Said Wilbur. The group was sitting in a circle around Tommy’s mattress to include him in their meeting. “Where else could we go? We only have so many places to safely set up base with a steady supply of resources.” Replied Niki. “Yeah, here works for now because we have the storage room for supplies, but it’s only a matter of time before they find us.” Responded Wil. “Have you guys heard from Quackity yet?” Asked Tommy. “No, I guess we could try and find him. He’s probably a little confused at why we all just suddenly disappeared,” replied Wilbur. Everyone nodded in agreement. “Word has to have spread, at least a little, seeing how I saw the Dream team raiding people’s houses before Fundy found me.” Said Niki. “Is that what you were doing? With the knife and all?” Asked Fundy. “Yeah sorry about that.” laughed Niki.

No one really had anything to say, leaving everyone in a silence. Tommy, having no way to just stare at the floor found it very easy to just zone out into your thoughts. Being in his head so much more was a little bit of a rude awakening for him, but it did give him a medium to process everything that had happened to him and the people he loved in the past two days. “When do you think my side will heal?” Asked Tommy. Wil sat down next to him on the mattress. “I don’t know, Tommy, but don’t worry. It’s going to be okay.” Tommy rubbed his temples with his finger and thumb of his right hand in frustration. “I hate being incapacitated. I want to help!” “I know,” said Wilbur, having no real comforting words, because he knew that telling Tommy that he might never be able to help in the same ways wouldn’t help the situation.

Quackity sat in his house as he had been all night, twiddling his thumbs as the sun rose. The Dream team minus Sapnap had raided his house yesterday, taking his armor and sword with them but mostly leaving him unharmed. They hadn’t mentioned to him why they were suddenly doing the looting, but they left after a short amount of time. Quackity had decided that going to find new items when he had no protection when to the best of his knowledge, the Team was still pillaging everyone. He heard some screams late yesterday night, assuming it was someone getting looted and not cooperating with the netherite bound army. He thought that eventually his army would come looking for him, or maybe make some kind of disturbance of their own that he could go join, but he hadn’t seen or heard from any of them in a while. They probably hadn’t been captured or something, because Quackity was included in the group that would have been taken if they had been. 

The group sat in silence again, Tubbo sitting back on the floor next to Tommy. “So, about Quackity,” said Fundy, breaking the silence, “We should probably fill him in on what’s going on, assuming he’s okay.” “I never even thought of the possibility that he could be not okay.” said Niki, staring blankly at the floor with wide eyes. “I will go and find him.” Said Fundy abruptly. Niki shook her head. “No, Fundy. They know that you are with us. You were there when they ran away, but they never saw when I came to help. I could better slip past them.” The group nodded hesitantly. “When will you go?” Asked Wil. “As soon as I can go.” Wilbur checked his pocket watch. “It’s 6:32am. It’s still a little dark out, so if you want to go now-” “Yes- I want to go now.” interrupted Niki. “O-okay. Be safe.” said Fundy as he hugged her. “Take my sword with you.” Said Sapnap. Niki opened her mouth, but then just shook her head. “I think that would draw too much attention, thank you though.” Sapnap nodded. “Okay everyone, I’ll be back soon.” Niki smiled at the group, and took off up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Niki ran down the bridge to L’manberg under cover of the dim morning sunrise. The sky was still mostly dark, with little rays of pink lighting up the sky in the distance. The late summer air sent a chill down her spine, and the dew on the grass soaked through her shoes. Niki, to be completely honest, didn’t really have a plan on what to do if Quackity wasn’t in his house. She didn’t have an excuse for why she was out so early if someone saw her, and she especially didn’t have an escape plan if she ran into the Dream team. She tried to step as quietly as she could on the wooden path, as not to draw attention to herself as she sprinted down the stairs

Quackity was laying upside down on his bed, having moved on to trying to sleep but being too on edge to even shut his eyes. Suddenly, he heard a light tapping coming from the door. He wondered if he was hallucinating from lack of sleep, when it came again. Tap tap. “What the fuck-?” He whispered to himself as he spun around and put his feet on the floor. He stood up and tried to look out the window on the door, but the glare from the sunrise made it impossible to see through. He didn’t have a sword to grab just in case, so he went to the door unarmed. He turned the lock, and opened the door. “Niki? What are you doing here so early?” “Oh i’m sorry- did I wake you up?” “No, I haven’t been able to sleep.” He poked his head out the door and looked either direction down the road, before ushering Niki in. 

Niki sat down on the sofa across from Quackity. “Did your house get raided, too?” He asked. She shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not sure, I haven’t been there.” “Why not?” He questioned. “It’s- kind of why I’m here. A lot has happened other than the raids in the past day.” “What do you mean?” “Where do I start… Okay. So, well I don’t know the whole story, but Tommy was fighting with Sapnap when Sapnap threw a potion at him that Dream gave him.” Quackity raised his eyebrows. “What kind of potion?” “See that's just it. It wasn’t any kind of potion that we have used on this server before. It was some kind- some kind of acid.” “What happened?! Is Tommy okay?” Niki looked at the floor. “Niki- is Tommy alive?” She nodded. “Barely. He- he well- he can’t see anything. He’s… blind.”

Quackity felt his body go numb, but he nodded. Niki continued the story. “From what Wil told me, he and Tubbo were surrounded by the Dream Team, and they escaped to the embassy. Later, Wil and Tubbo were fighting and Tommy snuck out, where he found Fundy in L’manberg. He gave himself up to save Fundy.” Quackity’s eyes went wide. “You said he’s alive. Did they capture him?” Niki shook her head. “He fought Dream somehow, but Dream got the upper hand and slashed him in the side and.. And directly through his hand.” “WHAT?!” Niki nodded and a chill went down her spine. “We brought Tommy back to the embassy and treated him as best we could. Sapnap showed up and-” “Woah woah wait. Sapnap showed up?” “He left Dream because he hadn’t told him what the acid was and then drugged him.” Quackity was taken aback by how casually she told him about Sapnap being drugged.

Quackity stared at Niki. “So, is everyone in the Embassy still?” “Yeah, Wilbur, Tubbo, Fundy, Sapnap and I.” “Do you need me to bring you guys supplies?” Niki hesitated. “This is kind of a lot to ask, but uh- well- um… Can we stay in your house?” Quackity thought for a second. “Why is here any better than the embassy?” “Well, Sapnap guessed our location no issue when he went looking for us. Dream is pretty smart, and when he sets out again to try and kill us he will probably check the embassy first.” Quackity nodded. “Yeah. Yeah okay. Do you have a plan?” Niki thought for a minute. “We- we could try and get the team to search your house again, move everyone into your house before they search the embassy. I could leave something of ours outside to draw attention to this place.” “Sounds like a plan.”

Quackity and Niki walked in to the embassy doors as quietly as they could. It was a little lighter outside, making it harder to just slip through the SMP undetected, but no one was awake or if they were they hadn’t noticed. “I found him,” Called Niki down the stairs. Fundy stood up and walked across the basement towards them as they descended into the cellar. “Hey Niki, Quackity. Did you run in with anyone?” He asked. Niki shook her head. “Luckily, no. I already explained the situation.” Quackity nodded in greeting to everyone, including Sapnap. “How are you guys holding up down here?” “We are okay, with the storage room we have at least water access and a little bit of food.” 

Quackity’s eyes were suddenly drawn to Tommy on the mattress, covered in bandages and severely burned on the forehead. “Tommy? I didn’t think you’d be awake.” Tommy smiled. “Yeah, no one else did either. Funny how that works, I guess. From what everyone said, they thought I might never wake up.” “Hey! That’s not true!” Interjected Tubbo. “I- I knew you would make it.” Tommy laughed grimly. “Yeah, sure you did Tubbo.” reuniting with Tommy was a bittersweet experience, he was so physically beaten down, but he still had a similar dynamic with everyone from what he could tell. He was still the same kid.

“Do you really think that’s going to work again?” Asked Wilbur. The group was sat in a circle again, and Niki had relayed her plan to them. “I don’t know for certain, but we have to try something. We won’t get anywhere if we don’t try.” Wilbur nodded hesitantly. “What item do we use as bait?” Asked Fundy. “I think our best bet is to use something of mine, or I guess it’s Tubbo’s.” Chimed Tommy. “What do you have of mine?” Asked Tubbo, tilting his head. “I- I have your bandana. The green one. I think it’s around here somewhere.” The group looked around for a second, before Tubbo spotted it in the corner Tommy had sat in before he snuck out. He picked it up, noticing it had a small bleached stain from the acid. “I forgot you had this.” He said with a small smile. “Yeah,” replied Tommy, “I always wear it. Dream will know It’s mine.”

Dream paced the community house with George and Punz sat on the floor. “Why are we here so early?” Asked Punz with a yawn. “We need to set out as soon as we can. They’re weak, Tommy is severely wounded and won’t be able to do anything if he is awake. They can’t hide forever.” George nodded in agreement. Punz shifted in place. “I think they might have been able to evade us because of how loud we were, raiding houses, running on the path and all. We should try and be a little more subtle, you know?” Stated Dream. George nodded again. “I think we should start over at L’manberg. I know that lighter made it look like they went into the SMP, but it could have been a planted distraction.” Dream adjusted his mask. “In fact, we should go now.”

“Tommy, let us know if it hurts, okay?” Said Wilbur. Tommy nodded in response, and Wil held Tommy’s Right hand and his left shoulder, picking him up off the mattress, trying his best to not make him bend at the waist. Tommy took a breath to find himself upright for the first time since his fight with Dream in L’manberg. Tommy held on to Wil’s shoulder with his functional hand, and scuffed his shoe on the ground to register where his feet were. “Make sure I don’t fall, I’ll crush everyone here.” Everyone laughed at this assessment, he was so tall it was honestly true. “Okay, be safe you guys. I’m going to go plant the bandana and go back to my house.” Said Quackity, giving everyone a friendly nod. He took the Bandana from Tubbo and ran up the stairs.

Dream, George and Punz ran alongside the path main of the SMP, not actually stepping on the wood to avoid the sounds of their footsteps. As they approached the turn of the path, Dream stared into the windows on the embassy doors. He had considered checking the embassy before the rest of the team had found the lighter. Suddenly, a light flickered inside the window. Dream stopped dead in his tracks and stuck out his hands to stop George and Punz as well. “There’s someone in there. Quick- hide.” Dream darted to the hill that the prime path cut through, followed by his team. They hid under cover on the grass, watching the door eagerly. The door opened quietly, Quackity poking his head out and looking down each way to make sure the coast was clear, allegedly not noticing the Dream Team. Alex closed the door, and walked swiftly to L’manberg. They followed him as quietly as they could. They watched as he dropped the green bandana outside his front door, before slipping inside.

The Dream team returned to the prime path to discuss the plan. “They must be in the embassy. We should go find them.” Said George. Dream shook his head. “They probably have a plan of some kind. We should get out of line of sight of the embassy window.” He said, gesturing to the building. Punz and George nodded, and the three ran down the path in the direction of L’manberg, hiding on the L’manberg side of the hill.

Tubbo watched as they disappeared from view towards L’manberg. “Okay, they’re gone.” He said to the group, who were laying close to the floor to avoid being seen. “We should go now, hide along the inside walls of L’manberg until the leave.” Everyone nodded in agreement, and Tubbo opened the door quietly. Wilbur helped Tommy up again, and Tubbo ushered everyone out the door. They hardly made it 3 meters before a tall figure stood over the tunnel. His body blocked the sun, making it hard to look up at him. He pushed his mask up to show his mouth, locked in a venomous grin. “Why hello everyone! I haven’t seen you in a while.” Tommy flinched at the sound of his voice, and everyone looked up in fear. George and Punz appeared over the hill, walking down on either side and encircling the group. “Oh, hey Sapnap! I wondered where you ran off to.” taunted Dream. Sapnap smiled. “No Karl? Did you drug him, too?” The smile on Dream’s face was replaced with anger. “I did what I had to do,” He said, pulling back the string to his crossbow, and holding it with the arrowhead the bend of a finger away from ending a life.

“So you drugged your friends so you would get further? So what? They wouldn’t hold you back?” Yelled Sapnap, taking the front of the group. “If you don’t shut up right now I’m going to shoot your new friends. Maybe I can even end some of their lives.” Said Dream, gesturing to Tommy. “C’mon. Punz? George? Don’t you see what Dream is doing?” Punz and George gave each other uneasy looks. “He’s using you!” Just then, a shot rang out, Dream aiming the crossbow directly at Tommy’s neck. The arrow spun through the air at rapid force, prepared to puncture Tommy’s throat. Just Before Dream’s arrow could effectively end Tommy’s last life, Wilbur spun around, shielding Tommy with his back faced towards Dream. “FUCK!” Cried Wilbur, the arrow piercing him deep in the shoulder. Blood immediately began to spread on his jacket, but he stayed standing, doing his damnedest to make sure Tommy didn’t fall.

“WIL?” cried Tommy into Wilbur’s shoulder. “I- I’m fine.” He choked out in response. Wilbur stayed where he was, the arrow sticking out of his bloodied back, but he continued to shield Tommy. Tubbo ran over to them, aiming his own loaded crossbow at Dream. “B- Back off!” He yelled, staring daggers into Dream’s masked face. Wilbur began to sway in place, and now it was Tommy's turn to keep him from falling. Tubbo took some of the weight off of Tommy and lowered Wil to the ground. Sapnap took his turn protecting them, his eyes wide but aggressive. Fundy guarded the back of the group, looking between Punz and George. Niki ran over to tend to Wil. Tommy leaned on Tubbo’s shoulders, his pale unseeing eyes wide and uncharacteristically scared. “What do you want from us?!” Yelled Tubbo. “This is war, Tubbo.” “This is war but you are a monster! A horrible, merciless, crazy, manipulative-” Dream’s face flashed between hatred, before it became nothing but pure glee in anticipation. “George? If you would kindly do as we discussed?” 

George nodded hesitantly, not saying anything to his friend. He stepped forward, walking behind Tommy and Tubbo. Dream practically skipped off the hill, walking around next to George. Punz walked around to block the part of the path left vacant by Dream. Sapnap stared at Dream. “What are you doing?” He asked them in haste. Dream grinned at Sapnap, before running forward and grabbing Tommy by the collar, pulling him back into a tight headlock. George rushed forward and did the same to Tubbo. Dream pointed the tip of his crossbow at Tommy’s throat. 

“Surrender your weapons, or he dies.” Dream called to Sapnap. Tommy attempted to pull himself free, but with limited range of motion and a paralyzed hand, it was no use. “DON’T DO IT!” Yelled Tommy, slightly breathless. Tubbo pulled on George’s bandaged and broken fingers and was nearly able to pull free, so George was forced to act quickly, slamming the handle of his sword into the top of Tubbo’s head, causing him to immediately fall limp. Punz pointed his sword at Fundy’s back, who had let his guard down in order to watch Dream. “Surrender your weapons.” Repeated Dream. “TOMMY!” Yelled Wilbur, with a weak and hoarse yell. “It’s okay! I- I’ll be okay.” Replied Tommy. Fundy dropped his sword at his feet. Tommy’s eyes went wide again. “Don’t do it- c’mon-” Niki dropped the sword she was holding. Sapnap looked from Dream, to Tommy, to his sword, before dropping it on the path and stepping back.

Dream grinned, pushing his mask up on top of his head. “I do often go back on my promises,” said Dream, to the horrified eyes of everyone around him, “But today, I’m feeling merciful.” Dream put his one hand around Tommy’s neck, and the other holding him by the chin.. He tried to scream, but Dream pushed on his neck so he couldn’t breathe. “TOMMY!” yelled Wilbur, his voice increasingly hoarse, Tommy opened his mouth to scream. But no sound came out. He cried silently, physically unable to actually make noise. He was turning increasingly blue from lack of oxygen. He closed his eyes, and smiled weakly. ‘It's okay.’ He mouthed, before passing out. 

George dawned only a slightly pained expression, maybe from the pain Tubbo had caused to his hand, but maybe from the whole ambush in general. Dream only wore a grin behind his mask as they dragged their new hostages away.

Wilbur tried to yell again, but couldn’t anymore, only coughing. Niki pulled the arrow from Wil’s back, noting the tip to be tinted green. “It’s poison tipped.” she said quietly. Fundy and Sapnap knelt beside Wilbur, who was by that point hyperventilating from both the pain and having just watched his younger brother, who had already been through so much, be choked out and dragged away to an unknown fate. Once the Dream team had disappeared into the SMP, Quackity ran from his house. He had noticed the commotion only after the group was already practically taken down, and thought it unwise to give up their newest hiding spot by appearing to help, not that he could have done anything by then. Niki did her best to help Wilbur slow his breathing, Fundy and Sapnap helped him up, which was difficult for them because he is so tall. Wil used them as supports, and they all walked, in shock, defeat, and fear, down the path to Quackity’s house.

Their Luck seemed to have run out, but now they had to hope that they had just enough to save their friend’s lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Instagram at @ManikPanik2113 for some fanart and memes.  
> Shoot me a message if you came from here, I'd love to speak with you!


End file.
